Re: Wizard
by IndianaFoxy
Summary: Sometimes you don't die by "hands" of Truck-san. But it isn't important. Being reborn in the most darkest of wizard families is one thing. Wanting to be the first and the most evil Overlady that ever set foot on Earth is second. Will the heroine success? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prolog

When I woke up I was scared. Who wouldn't? The first thing that I saw was Lucius f*ucking Malfoy. The blonde s*it is just staring at me, his face blank, void of any emotion, but in his eyes I can see... Happiness? Holy... Okay, too much swering for something that doesn't even have an hour. My head turned to the left. I really hate my new life, but maybe Malfoy Senior won't bother me seeing that I'm Draco's twin. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

5 years later

Okay, I take everything back. I hate my new life. The only good thing about the situation is that whatever deity is now laughing at me got my gender. Oh yeah, it's f*cking hilarious. Laugh at me. I sighed. Let's sum it up. In the first two years Malfoy Senior was just ignoring us. But! There always is but. In the third year my… My magic started acting up. And did you know that in the forest resides very rare creature? No, then now you know. It looks like dragons from How To Train Your Dragon exist here, but are hidden. Oh, how I wish I could do the same. Coming back to what I was saying. When my magic acted up (don't ask, I don't want to remeber), the first thing that happened was… DUN DUN DUN! The small typhoomerang felt my magic. It somehow got inside the manor and kidnapped me. Lucius and some of his friends searched for me for three days. When they found me it was time to meet the Momma Dragon a.k.a Jinnie the Second. She just looked like angry Jin from BTS, don't judge me, it's true. And the fact that in my past life I was an avid K-pop, Harry Potter, anime and drama fan isn't that important. Really. But coming back to reality, Jinnie the Second is stunning. White head with white horns, orange/red eyes and her body blue-colored. Her son (who suspiciously reminded me of the tallest of beagle line from EXO) was more dark. So to show that I wasn't harmed I touched the snout of little Channie. And like that my „father" got a heart attack, and I gained really hopeful ally. Suck it up Harry! I have a real dragon. And if I can „tame" more of HTTYD dragons even Voldemort wouldn't be stupid enough to attack my army. I cackled evilly.

\- Emiliana Rosena Malfoy! It's unheard of a Malfoy lady to cackle!- Narcissa Malfoy nee Black said to me.

I just stuck my tongue to her. You all just watch! I will be the most evil and beautiful Overlady that ever set foot on this f*cked up planet. Smiling evily I watched Narcissa sigh. It's not my fault that you have crappy parenting skills. And where is Malfoy Senior? He promised me that cute little bunny plush. And new dragon egg from Knockturn Alley. Sometimes being Death Eater is exhausting.

\- I don't know what to do with you- said Narcissa.

\- Don't do anything, like always. Appa said that you should just focus on teaching Draco. The only time that you can actualy spend time with your son is when appa is away- just don't add that I could see my twin everyday.

How much I like to tease the former Black lady.

2 weeks later

And daddy dear didn't give me the bunny plush, but he somehow managed to buy a dragon egg. How I don't know. Some things are better left unsaid.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and How To Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 1: Thing better left unsaid

Emi, 7 year old.

\- EEEMMMIII!- someone shouted in my ear.

My instincts acted up and my fist met the face of the one that was stupid enough to wake me up like that. When I opened my eyes I saw Draco cluching his nose. Ha, good for you bastrad… Or I shouldn't say it because we're twins…

\- When will you learn that you are supposed to gently wake me up- I lectured him.

He looked at me with his cute grey eyes. And to think that something this cute is going to ruin some of the lives in Hogwarts. Just my luck to end up with me. Why I couldn't end up… I don't know… Hana Kimi, maybe? How cool it would be to be living with so many boys?

\- But today is our birthday- he informed me.

My brain process stopped. So it's today? I sighed and get up from bed. At this moment I heard knocking to my window. My head turned to right and I saw Channie. It took me some effort to not squeal like fangirl. What? I have slight weakness toward him AND the tallest beagle in EXO. I can't help it. The fact that Channie is acting like overgrown puppy isn't helping. But I'm happy, he finally started to grow. Now only his head is small enough to fit in my window. Small smile graced on my face. I opened it and Channie's tongue was all over me.

\- I know how you missed me, you overgrown lizard, but now I have to take a bath because of you- I said, the small smile never leaving my face.

Then I looked at my little brother. Hooo? Is that jealousy that I see on his face. I hummed silently.

\- Don't you think it's time to leave my room, dear brother?- I aksed.

When he finally got the fact to his head, he blushed. Hard. Isn't he just so adorable? When he finally went out I stripped. Now, now! Even if Channie is a male dragon, he still is A dragon. It's sometimes confusing. Then I heard a loud POP.

\- I've gotten the bath ready miss Emi. Dobby is sorry that it took that long- the house elf started apologising.

\- Once someone really important to me said "Never don't mind about a thing"- I said just to confuse poor Dobby.

What? Sehun too is important in my life. Like all of K-pop world. The good things about being in multifandom. Chuckling silently I made my way to the bathroom.

After the bath.

Ah! That was relaxing. I dressed in the most normal (for me) wizard robes. Just when I was ready I heard mighty roar form the forest. What's happening? Quickly I made my way to the main room in the Malfoy manor. And to my suprise I saw… Viktor Krum? What the f*ck? Hmmm? I just cursed? How I missed that. Narcissa took that moment to make me say something.

\- And this is our eldest Emiliana Rosena Malfoy- she introduced me to the other family.

\- I have speculations about that eomma, but have it your way. You know better 'cause you birthed us- I teased her.

When her face changed expression I stifled my gigglings. Krum Junior watched my every move. It's starting to be creepy.

\- Eomma?- asked Victor's mother.

\- De. Eomma. I may be British outside but inside I'm Korean- I informed her.- I have question, if you don't mind answering it.

\- We don't child- said Krum Senior.

\- Why are you here?- I turned to Narcissa.- And why Jinnie roared that loud?

\- For the first question- started Narcissa.- We are deciding about your marriage when your older. And for the second… Jinnie as you call her is going to be mother… Again…

\- So Channie will have dongsaengs?

\- What?

\- I mean… Siblings?

\- Yes.

\- So I will be an aunt?

\- Yes.

My little army is finally starting to grow. Oh, Jinnie I'm proud of you, you fire breathing overgrown lizard. Viktor started moving.

\- Who is Jinnie?- he asked.

I was baffled. He finally said something! I looked at him like he was an idiot.

\- Jinnie and Channie are my Typhoomerangs. They're really sweet together- I answered with a little smile on my lips.

I took his arm and started to pull him with me.

\- Eomma! I and this guy are going to visit dragons! Tell Draco to not come!- I screamed.

We left the manor and went to the forest. For five minutes we were going mindlessly.

\- So… Who are you?- the prize for being the first one to say something goes to ever brilliant Emiliana Rosena Malfoy!

\- Viktor Krum- he said.- And you?

\- Emiliana Rosena Malfoy! Nice to meet cha!- my voice couldn't sound more excited.- But you can call me Emi. Everyone but eomma calls me that. Even my father and it's saying something.

He looked at me with blank face. What? Did you expect some pureblood mumbo-jumbo lady? If yes you can ask for Parkinson's hand. Thinking about it now… I don't mind about the marriage. Elder version of Viktor Krum is promising. He will be my right-hand man. Oh, the possibilities. At that moment I one more time heard Jinnie's roar. Then I saw her silhouette.

\- Jinnie! It's me!- I screamed.

Just then something big attacked me. My eyes saw the panic on Krum's face.

\- Channie! Down boy!- I requested.

My vision showed me big white head with dark orange eyes. Channie's mouth was wide open and was showing his big, sharp teeth. If I was someone else I would run for my life but I only smiled at the reptile.

\- So that's why you visited me in manor?- I asked Channie.

For a Typhoomerang he is really smart. He nodded carefully. Then he took me in his teeth and started to fly. But it wasn't necessary. I saw Jinnie's tail smack Channie's head. He carefully placed me on the ground. I faced Jinnie.

\- So beautiful! Let's see what you have here.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and HTTYD. If I was owning them, bad things would happen.

Chapter 2: Night He came

Jinnie's children are beautiful. I don't know how she managed too get pergant with someone or rather something. My question is… Why she gave me one of her younglings? Aren't dragon mothers really fierce and overprotective? That's what I heard, and watching Dragons: Riders of Berk, How To Train Your Dragon (both of them) and Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Torch's mother is one though mother hen. I named him Jinnie the Third. Why not? And for your information mine dragon egg hasn't hatched… What a disappointment. But we can't cry over spilled milk. Jin the Third has his father's coloring… I think, because I never met the dragon. Viktor and his family were finally gone. I can go to Malfoy library, for informations, obviously. So with Jin on my shoulders I went to the sacred land. Why do you ask? I must find something about Malfoys bloodline. I want to be something awesome. I was sick of Draco being a veela and elf in fanfictions. But it kinda made sense to me. And I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. If I remember correctly, I will see Krum in my fourth year, when Goblet of Fire would take place. F*ck! I must train Draco to not be like Lucius! I totally forgot about that. Just my f*cking luck.

\- Dobby!- I screamed.

With loud POP, the house elf showed himself to me. I know, I know… Wait till Hermione will start SPEW. I shrugged. That is one thing I want to avoid. But I want to see Hermione going against Voldemort. Just imagine. Pft! It would be beautiful.

\- Dobby is at your service miss Emi- the house elf cut my thoughts.

\- Can you show me a book about mythical creatures? Preferably, that bred with Malfoys- I asked him.

His eyes lit. Did he master the eye twinkle that Dumbledore invented? Curious, curious… Now I started to sound like Ollivander. Dobby started searching and I got lost with my thoughts again. I have some questions. First is: when will I meet Snape? Or Crabbe and Goyle? And how lucky must I be, if I got engaged to one of future Quidditch stars? Finally Dobby found something.

\- Miss should read this!- he said enthusiastically.

\- Thank you, Dobby.

\- She thanked me… Miss shouldn't…

And here it goes. I forgot how Dobby was like. But that doesn't matter. What is important now is how I will smuggle the book to my room… I soooo stupid!

\- Dobby! I need you to smuggle this book to my room and hide it, so nobody will find it, arasso?

The elf only turned his head slightly to left. If he wasn't so ugly I would fangirl about his adorableness. I sighed.

\- Do you understand?

Now he agreed. So I gave him the book and went out of library. My luck is sometimes… Ugh… Why? The first thing I bumped is no one else but my fabulous father. Nervously, I smiled at him.

\- Hii… Father… Nice to see you…- it can't be more awkward, can it?

\- What were you doing here Emi?- don't give me that stone face.

\- I was searching something about my heritage. I was just curious.

\- Really?

\- De!

Now he raised a brow. At me? AT ME?!

\- I mean yes, father.

\- Heritage?

\- I want to be prepared! You don't know if I or Draco unlock some old mumbo-jumbo in our bloodline. It could be messy, like… I don't know… Banshee? But being a banshee would be cool…

I started to murmur to myself, not noticing the small smile on Lucius face. It's funny how my guard is coming down around the person I should avoid at all cost. But before cannon, he is just loving and doting father… Now and then I swear to not get involved with Harry Potter and his gang. Draco may be an exception 'cause he is my little brother.

\- I think you would be a veela.

What's with cutting my train of thoughts? Stupid people! Ha…? Veela? So it's true!

\- Why?- I asked with innocent curiosity.

\- You're my daughter. And you are beautiful- he told me.

\- HA?- did my voice just sound…

Lucius sighed. What do you expect form someone who never follows rules?

\- You have Malfoy and Black blood in you. I fear about your sanity someday.

\- Appa… My sanity is already nonexistent.

He looked at me. I smiled my best crazy smile. He sighed.

\- Just don't end in Azkaban like your aunt and uncles- he informed me.

\- I may be insane, but I'm not stupid- the "enough" was left unsaid.


End file.
